conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Union of Benelux
Combining Ideas I just had an idea after seeing zack's ideas regarding Germany and joint-running of the FGC. What if you integrate this into a new "European Commonwealth"? France, Germany, Walloon, Flanders( the last two being a devided Belgium), Netherlands, and Luxembourg? Numerous systems of governance would be allowed here, from the multiple monarchies in your nation to the federal structure of Germany. I am thinking of having this Union of Benelux as a sub-organization within the European Commonwealth. You would control this, Zack would control Germany, and I would control France. Im also going to give BIPU an invitation to join this. What do you think? Gatemonger 14:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I just want to make sure I know what you mean. Do you mean like a federal system where each nation (state, province) has limited control over it's own territory, but there is still a central government? If yes, I think it's a good idea, but I don't want this limiting my authority over Benelux, and making it impossible for me to deploy the military, for example. Lay down some extra details about this, if you can, please. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I like the global idea. However, I am with SWM and I think that a strong political union could be a lack of Sovereignity that the game we are playing can not admit. Anyway, if we based the union in free economy and military cooperation the commonwealth could go ahead.--BIPU 15:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) So... I am assuming my terms for not limits have been accepted? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) France you know the people of Belgium hate the french and almost all of them refuse to speak french. You can't really change a peoples attitude just like that. Explain Wallonia, then. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was thinking of the Flemish region. Wallonia I don't know. Kunarian 17:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) French is not the official language, it's just something commonly spoken in the Western areas of Belgium. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I did a lot of the research when I owned Belgium. Belgium's administrative divisions are an elaborate compromise, splitting among French Wallonia, German Luxembourg, Flemish Dutch, and Brussels generally. Flanders is dominant economically and politically though. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Finally, it is a matter of money again. (Money is what moves the world.) Flanders is economically more developed and richer and they (specially nationalist parites) think that out of Belgium they will live better without having tho share their money with the french (les economically developed) half of Belgium. Belgium is collapsed and in the verge of rupture since they are without government since more than a year ago.--BIPU 07:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Flanders area is the region that doesn't like the French if I remember correctly. Kunarian 09:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC)